Rumors, Rings, and Lunchtime on the Roof
by Mizer Manakins
Summary: A sort of prequel to Love and an Imminent Hangover Wataru is going a tad bit insane with all these rumors flying about him. *based off the manga - the novel events don't exist here*


**Rumors, Rings, and Lunchtime on the Roof**

**By Mizer Manakins**

**Manakins says:** Now that I've got it all done, it's pretty much the prequel to 'Love and an Imminent Hangover, but I guess that works. Now there's a REASON for Mai and Kawamura's little dilemma.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Only the Ring Finger Knows – at least not the copyright. I did get the graphic novel from Borders…

**

* * *

**"Wataruuuuuu! Dear brother get up!" Karin commanded from her brother's doorway. 

The brunette groaned and mumbled obscenities under his breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that! Now get your ass out of bed before you're late for school!"

He rolled over and grudgingly sat up. 'School… Damn… wait- oh yeah… Kazuki'll be there.'

Just the thought of the blonde brought a smile to his lips and somehow made Karin's wake-up call less irritating.

"Is THAT him? Really?"

"I never would have guessed that he was…"

"I heard they have matching rings! Could it be?…"

"See! Look! I told you it was him!"

"What? Really, a junior GUY!"

"Why the hell would Kazuki go for such a wimpy looking guy? Maybe it's because he's so effeminate…"

"I just can't believe that! You've got to be lying!"

"Look! His ring! I heard Kazuki's moved too!"

"I wonder if it's true…"

"Remember when he kept coming to our class? Do you think?…"

"Wasn't Kazuki dating his sister? That's sick."

"Wonder if it's true…"

"He could do so much better…"

"You mean Kazuki and HIM?"

"I just can't believe it."

The whispers continued, on and on, everywhere he went. It almost felt like there was no escape from his snickering classmates. Sitting at his desk before the bell, he silently wondered how the hell they were going to deal with this. 'I mean, yeah, we said we'd just let them believe what they feel like, but they won't stop with all this crap until they know if what they're saying is true or not… There's maybe two things I can do… and Kazuki is… We could see if it'll blow over like everything else did… Once they talk it up enough among themselves, they might just get bored and look for a new scandal… but… it is true, so if we aren't careful, they could just be taking in more and more from us, and this could last a while… I don't want to ruin the rest of his senior year for him… but if he wants to get it over with and tell them, I'm for it… I just want what's best for him…'

"Fuji-san. Is it true?"

Wataru looked up to see a junior girl from another class standing before him with a tear-streaked face. He sighed and hoped she wouldn't cry right there.

"Is what true?"

"I think you KNOW what I mean! Now tell us – is it true what we've all been hearing about you and Kazuki-senpai!"

"Hey hey hey! Back off, chick!" Kawamura demanded as he cleared the crowd surrounding his friend's desk.

The brunette gave a sigh of relief to see such a familiar face.

"Hey, Kawamura."

Luckily, they had both discussed this subject before outside of school and away from the eavesdropping students, and Kawamura seemed to have no questions today, probably for the sake of not exposing the fact that all the rumors were true.

"Hey, man. Don't get so down about these losers – they just have no life and nothing to do but gossip. It'll blow over soon."

"That's what I'm hoping…or we could-"

"Yeah, I guess you could… Just do whatever you think is best – I've got NO advice, as you very well know."

Wataru grinned.

"Yeah, I know…"

Lunchtime came around, and Wataru pulled out his lunchbox and set it on his desk. He was about to eat when all the whispers started up again. Losing his appetite, the whispers got louder and more frantic – noticing some words he looked up to the doorway.

"Oh my god, it's Kazuki-san!"

Right as rain they were – his beloved Yuichi Kazuki stood in the doorway of his classroom. He read the look on his face, which simply told him to follow. Looking for any excuse to get away from his classmates, he did just that. Kazuki led him down the hall, and up two flights of stairs to the roof. He opened the door and the two were greeted by a clear blue sky and an empty roof, free of gossiping classmates or giggling girls. A safe haven for the couple.

Relieved, Wataru leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. Kazuki joined him, sitting on his left. The two sat in silence for a minute or two, just soaking in the silence and the presence of the other. The blonde reached down and took the brunette's hand in his, gazing upon the ring.

"Wataru…"

Just the sound of his voice sent a shiver down Wataru's the spine.

"What would make you happy?"

"Seeing you happy, Kazuki…"

"Then call me Yuichi."

The elder kissed the younger's hand tenderly, and the younger beamed that beautiful smile which he first fell in love with.

"Yuichi… Tell me… do you want them to not know about us?"

"I'm not ashamed of it, or anything, if that's what you mean."

"No… I mean, do you want to tell them the truth about us?"

"Would it make you happier?"

"I just worry that… you might not want your senior year to be ruined by such a 'scandal' as this."

"A scandal?… Wataru, we're in love – that's no scandal."  
"But.. I'm not sure if I can just accept what they say – it's just so hard…" Wataru said, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kazuki sighed and stroked his hair lightly.

"I don't expect you to try and protect me like this – I don't care about my reputation anymore – I have you. If us coming out only makes things better for you, then its better for me too, okay?"

"Yuichi…"

Wataru gazed up into the blonde's gorgeous eyes, losing himself completely in them. Kazuki bent down and caught Wataru's lips in a blissful kiss.

Neither heard the door open.

But they did hear a voice.

"Oh… Um… Kazuki-senpai…"

The two broke apart to find a girl – not just any girl – Mai Tachibana.

"So.. it's true what they've been saying, Kazuki-senpai?…"

"Tachibana-san… it true – I've found love."

**

* * *

**Manakins says some more: So? Did you like? If you haven't read the other one, feel free to do so. It follows on to later that night…. Heh.. 

Review please!

Mizer Manakins


End file.
